


Stallion

by Mediumdinosaur



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Comic, F/M, Humor, Smut, fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumdinosaur/pseuds/Mediumdinosaur
Summary: Tora tries to decide what to get Poppy for her birthdayA short, scribbly NSFW comic.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I don't even...
> 
> To be continued 🤦


	2. "okay thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual NSFW drawing in this one soooo
> 
> Thanks for reading! Haha


End file.
